


A Family

by melodicmermaid



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shion is stupid but we all love him anyway, stupid fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicmermaid/pseuds/melodicmermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion makes an impulsive proposal.</p><p>Loosely based on the "I’m a gay dad and I’m contemplating the last hurdle that will make me propose to you but then when you met my baby for the first time and she took off your glasses and smiled her toothless smile at you and you smiled back so damn warmly I thought you were the sun so I knelt in the middle of the busy path and asked will you marry me au"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family

Saturdays in No. 6 meant crowded parks and busy shops. Shion was glad his mother had both him and another extra hand in the bakery, especially now that the baby one of Inukashi's dogs had saved was getting to be a handful. Karen made the decision to name her Safu, after Shion's childhood best friend. They declared her birthday to be the same day the wall fell, since they had no way of figuring out the actual date, so her fourth birthday was in about two months. That also meant soon they could tell her she was too old for a stroller and going out with her would be much less troublesome. Shion didn't have to feel bad about leaving them when she got restless and wanted to go out because Lily was such a huge help.

Once they were set and had left the bakery, Shion met up with Nezumi, who had returned to No. 6 a little over half a year ago. He had his own apartment, but spent the majority of his free time at the bakery. He was working at a local theater, though he no longer used a stage name and was more often playing men than women. Shion and Karen couldn't afford to see his shows too frequently, but Nezumi would try to get them tickets for free or for a discount whenever he had the chance.

Silently the three made it to a nearby park, and as expected, there were plenty of others who had the same idea. As soon as Safu laid eyes on an open swing at one of the swing-sets, she wanted to go. Nezumi smiled and took her over, and Shion followed, but stood out of the way with the stroller.

He and Nezumi weren't really in a relationship. Shion, to be honest, didn't know how to define what they had. From anyone else's perspective, even his mother's probably, they looked like a normal couple. They spent a lot of time together, kissed, had sex, and had their fair share of pointless arguments. Friends with benefits didn't sound right since it was definitely more than just that. He never said it, but he knew Nezumi was fully aware that he was in love with him, and Shion liked believing that his feelings were returned. They didn't really need to label it to be happy with life as it was.

Watching Nezumi and Safu relaxed Shion. It wouldn't surprise him if the majority of people around them thought they were a family, though it wasn't too off the mark. _Family..._ Shion's face grew warm at the thought. Safu really loved Nezumi; he acted like a parent to her. Well, it wouldn't be wrong to say they acted like they were married.

 _Married..._ It wasn't something Shion ever thought would cross his mind, even before all the chaos. Seeing Nezumi push the little girl on the swing, seeing his gentle smile when she looked up at him with a grin from ear to ear, it made Shion realize that maybe he wanted to marry Nezumi and be something officially. Had Nezumi thought about it at all? 

Before he could think about what he was doing, Shion stepped closer to the swings and pulled Nezumi away being directly behind the swing Safu was on. He dropped to one knee.

"Nezumi, will you marry me?" Nezumi was stunned, and it took Shion a few seconds to process what he'd just done. His serious expression became a flustered one, and some of the families around them were looking, curious as to what was happening between the two of them. "I mean, you don't have to answer or anything, oh god did I just ask that..."

Shion's rambling was cut off by Nezumi taking his hand and pulling him up, "Yes," he entwined their fingers, "But we're talking about this later."

\--

To say Shion was a mess would be an understatement. He was glad Nezumi was an actor and good at covering when anyone could read Shion like an open book. They dropped Safu off at the bakery with Karen and Nezumi told her that they'd spent the night at his apartment. When they arrived and were alone, Nezumi lost it. His laughter was the loudest and most genuine that Shion had ever heard. "You really are something," he finally said, slowly regaining his composure, "I can't believe you just proposed like that. Where the fuck did that come from?"

"I wasn't thinking! Well, I was thinking about us and then it just happened, I don't know," Shion crossed his arms, "It's just... We haven't said anything about it but we're basically in a romantic relationship and watching you with Safu was... it was nice. Like we're already a family."

"You are so incredibly stupid, your highness."

"Just forget it. I know now I shouldn't have asked."

"Oh my god, Shion, I said I'd marry you, didn't I? I'm not taking it back," Nezumi almost shouted.

"What?"

"I said we'd talk about it later, which we are, but before that I did say yes."

"We're getting married?" Shion asked, dumbfounded. Nezumi just gave a cocky smile and kissed his now fiancé. 

"We're getting married," he moved to kiss from Shion's cheek to his earlobe, then whispered. "Let's go celebrate."

**Author's Note:**

> and by "celebrate" Nezumi meant fuck like rabbits until dawn


End file.
